teentitansfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
General Zod
The Kryptonian warlord as he appears in Teen Titans fan-fics. Personality Zod's calculating nature from Superman II, and his design, are kept. He is also willing to treat humans as his equals as he works with Slade, in a twisted version of Batman and Superman's frienship. He also has some odd interest in Superboy. Powers Though he has yet to display all of them, it's assmued Zod can do anything Superman, and by association Superboy, can do. Weaknesses As a Kryptonian/Argosian, Zod can be killed by Kryptonite and made normal by red sunlight. History Justice Evolution Proteges and the Return of Captain America Zod was an Argosian general who managed to take over Argos. He then attempted to take over Krypton before he was stopped by Jor-El. As he was imprisoned in the Phantom Zone, Zod swore that one day, Jor-El and his heirs would kneel before him. Somehow, he escaped the Phantom Zone and became a new ally of Slade's and later Magneto's. Eventually, Zod met the Titans and the younger X-Men face to face on their computer with Slade and announced their plan to use a chronotron detonator. Zod then dared Superboy to stop them. When Superboy and Liger, separated from the other Titans and X-Men, arrived to fight him, Zod welcomed him and explained that the detonator was a hoax, and he wanted Superboy as an apprentice. He then explained that the Titans and X-Men had been implanted with Slade's probes again, but this time, they were equipped with a cloaking device that made them untraceable by all Earthly means. He then promised not to have them killed if Superboy knelt before him and became his apprentice. Superboy reluctantly agreed and changed into a smaller version of Zod's outfit. Zod then had Superboy steal the components to a new thermal blaster from LexCorp and Powers Technologies, he then easily beat Superboy down when he attacked again. Following that, he ordered that Superboy use the thermal blaster until his heat vision came in. During a fight on Wayne Enterprises, Zod demanded that Superboy attack Raven. When he refuses, Zod and Magneto has Slade active the probes until he attacks her. Zod then fights Superboy again, and he's knocked down this time. After that, Superboy resigns, and an outraged Zod attacks Superboy and threatens to kill the Titans and X-Men unless Superboy took his hand and swore eternal loyalty to him. He was then tossed aside when the Titans, completely freed of the probes, arrived, and Zod was resealed in the Phantom Zone. Only a Dream Superboy later had a nightmare involving Zod killing his friends and forcing him to serve as his apprentice again. Raven then arrived and convinced Superboy to be his own person, forcing Dr. Destiny out of his mind. Mind of a Hero He did still left his mark on Superboy as after their fight, Superboy was beginning to lose control of his anger, and when Raven, Liger, Rogue, Cyclops, Jean, Robin, and Starfire went to see how they could help, his anger was represented by an apparition of Zod. The apparition was beating down Conner until he used his other aspects to regain control over his anger, which devolved into a version of Superboy that wore Zod's outfit. Teen Titans Return of Slade A new ally of Slade's. He planned for Superboy to disable bombs Slade planted as a test to see if he was as intelligent as his grandfather, leading to a possible connection to Krypton. Clash for Control He later gave Clayface a mission to attack a prison. After Clayface was defeated, it was revealed to simply be a plan to train away Superboy's ego. He also refers to Superman as "Kal-El", making his connection to Krypton even more plausible. Terra's Back When Slade made a device to rob Terra of her powers, the man commented on only needing the source, and it was revealed that the plan was meant to fail. Duela He later hired a girl named Duela to fight the Titans. Even though Duela essentially lost the fight as she had to run off, Zod decided to give her the payment he promised as it was merely a plan to make Superboy aware of him. Protege Zod was an Argosian general who managed to take over Argos. He then attempted to take over Krypton before he was stopped by Jor-El. As he was imprissoned in the Phantom Zone, Zod swore that one day, Jor-El and his heirs would kneel before him. Somehow, he escaped the Phantome Zone and became a new ally of Slade's. Eventually, Zod met the Titans face to face on their computer with Slade and announced their plan to use a chronotron detonator. Zod then dared Superboy to stop them. When Superboy, separated from the other Titans, arrived to fight him, Zod welcomed him and explained that the detonator was a hoax, and he wanted Superboy as an apprentice. He then explained that the Titans had been implanted with Slade's probes again, but this time, they were equipped with a cloaking device that made them untraceable by all Earthly means. He then promised not to have them killed if Superboy knelt before him and became his apprentice. Superboy reluctantly agreed and changed into a smaller version of Zod's outfit. Zod then had Superboy steal the components to a new thermal blaster from Powers Technologies, he then easily beat Superboy down when he attacked again. Following that, he ordered that Superboy use the thermal blaster until his heat vision came in. During a fight on Wayne Enterprises, Zod demanded that Superboy attack Raven. When he refuses, Zod has Slade acitave the probes until he attacks her. Zod then fights Superboy again, and he's knocked down this time. After that, Superboy resigns, and an outraged Zod attacks Superboy and threatens to kill the Titans unless Superboy took his hand and swore eternal loyalty to him. He was then tossed aside when the Titans, completely freed of the probes, arrived, and Zod was resealed in the Phantom Zone. Mind of a Hero He did leave his mark on Superboy as after their fight, Superboy was beginning to lose control of his anger, and when Raven, Robin, and Starfire went to see how they could help, his anger was represented by an apparition of Zod. The apparition was beating down Conner until he used his other aspects to regain control over his anger, which devolved into a version of Superboy that wore Zod's outfit. Ghosts of the Past A mechanical version of Zod was then used by Ra's Al Ghul to test Superboy. After a while, Superboy manages to punch the mechanical Zod's head off. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Teen Titans Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians